Dare!
by Yuki and Yuka
Summary: Shinoa Dkk bermain Truth or Dare! dan sekarang yang kena adalah Yu! apa yang Yu lakukan? baca saja! gomen, gk pinter bikin sumarry! Warn : sho-ai! Banyak Typo! Tema sekolahan! tidak menggunakan EYD! Dll..! DLDR!


Dare!

Owari no Seraph © Takaya Kagami & Yamato Yamamoto

Rate : T

Warn : Typo bertebaran! Yaoi! Gaje! Abal(?)! Tdk pakai EYD! Humor Garing! Penulisan masih agak acak acakan! Masih Newbie! Alur kecepetan! Dll!

Main Pair : MikaYu

DLDR!

* * *

"Dor! Kau kena Yu-san!" Ucap shinoa saat melihat botol yang tadinya berputar berhenti menunjuk seseorang yang bernama Yu

"Dann sekarang kau memilih apa heh?" tanya kimizuki dengan ogah ogahan secara Yu kan rival abadinya /GkAdaHubunganyaOy

"Truth or Dare Yu-san?" tambah yoiichi

"Kau lama sekali sih memilihnya Baka Yuu!" Semprot(?) Mitsuba

"Ahhh kalian ini berisik sekali! oke oke aku memilih Truth!" balas Yuu dengan tampang yang err gimana gituhh /digaplok

"Huh kau cemen" timpal Kimizuki

"Apa maksudmu hahhh?!"

"Kau itu laki-laki! dan harusnya kau memilih Dare! jika kau memilih Truth berarti kau cemen!" tambah Kimizuki

"Ahhh oke oke aku akan memilih Dare! puas kau?!" Dan semua yg ikut bermain langsung menyeringai

* * *

 **Disisi lain**

* * *

Mika mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Matanya menatap keluar jendela dengan malas. Sesekali dia menghela nafas, lalu menoleh ke belakang, di mana teman-teman sekelasnya tengah asyik memainkan permainan Truth or Dare dengan heboh. sebenarnya Mika tadi diajak bermain oleh Yoiichi, tapi dia menolak karena dia tidak mau menghabiskan energinya hanya untuk main gituan -aslinya dia hanya ingin diajak oleh Yuu.

Yahh sekarang seharusnya pelajaran bahasa tapi guru mereka tidak hadir dikarenakan sakit dan anehnya lagi tidak ada satupun guru yang menggatikanya, masa bodolah Mika hanya bosan itu saja. sesekali Mika menghela napas bosan, lebih baik dia ti-

"Yo Mika!" sapa seseorang

"Ugh, dare?" tanya Mika yang malas melihat kebelakang yaa walaupun dia merasa familiar dengan pemilik suaranya

"Ini aku Mika! masa kau tdk ingat sih?!"

"Yu-chan? Ahh Yu-chan! setelah sekian lama aku menunggumu akhirnya kau datang Yu-channn!" dengan OOCnya Mika langsung memeluk Yu dengan penuh hawa nafsu(?) semantara Yu hampir kehabisan napas dikarenakan pelukan Mika yang sangat erat sudahmah dia merona hebat lagi!

"U-ugh M-mika lepas, a-aku s-sesak!"

"Ahhh?! gomenne Yu-chan aku khilaf!" Mika yang baru menyadari pelukanya hampir membunuh Yu-chan akhirnya melepaskanya dengan amat tidak ikhlas

"btw kau sedang apa Mika?" tanya Yu basa basi

"Sedang menunggumu di altar pernikahan~" ditanya kayak mana dijawab kayak mana dasar Mika-_-

"A-aku serius tau!" serius? gk deng Yu cuma mengalihkan perhatian doang sebab mukanya sudah merah padam

"Uhh Yu-chan ini tdk bisa diajak bercanda!"

'bercanda yahh' entah kenapa Yu merasa kecewa/?

"Ahhh sudahlah jangan bahas itu! akhir pekan nanti kau ada acara tidak Mika?' tanya Yu yang mulai melenceng dari tujuan asli saat menghampiri Mika

"Umm? Ahh sayang setiap 2 minggu sekali aku harus menemani krul, dan akhir pekan nanti aku harus menemaninya"

"Ahh souka, ngomong ngomong Krul itu siapa?" sepertinya Yu cemburu? entahlah

"Ahh dia itu kakakku" jelas Mika santai

"ehh? kakak?" Yuu terkejut

"Yep! memang kenapa? kau cemburu?" celetuk Mika

"A-apaan! siapa bilang aku cemburu?!" Percuma Yu, percuma kau berbohong di depan Mika

"tertera jelas dimatamu" goda Mika, sedangkan Yuu hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya

"oii Baka-Yu! lakukan sekarang! Waktu pelajaran Bahasanya mulai habis!" cetus Kimizuki

"Yu-san, kau PASTI bisa melakukannya kan?" goda Shinoa

"melakukan apa?" tanya Mika dengan wajah innocent

"M-mika." ucap Yuu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Mika

"Yu-chan a-apa y-yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mika grogi

"S-sudah Diam saja!" Yu yang sama groginyaa dengan mikapun melebih dekatkan wajahnya dann

.

.

.

CUP

.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Oy Yu! perjanjiannya 3 detik kau melakukannya 5 detik baka!" protes Kimizuki saat Yuu selesai mencium bibir Mika

"Huh? setauku tadi tidak ada perjanjian" balas Yuu santai

"Yu-chan, tadi itu... itu... itu apa?" Tanya Mika masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu

"Ugh gomen, ayo ikut aku" ucap Yuu lalu menarik Mika pergi menuju atap sekolahan

"Baka! kau melanggar perjanjiannya Yu-san" protes Mitsuba tapi percuma saja karena dihiraukan oleh Yu

"Yu-san mau kemana?" Yoiichi terheran heran

"jangan lari kau, Baka! jika kau kembali nanti aku hukum kau karena melanggar perjanjian" protes Kimizuki

"haahh, sepertinya Yu-san menikmati dare nya" celetuk Shinoa lalu sibuk sendiri dengan schedule yang ia terima

* * *

 **MikaYuu place**

* * *

"Yu-chan? kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Mika

"kenapa? bukankah kau senang?" goda Yuu pada Mika

"ehh? senang?" Mika langsung blushing

"hehe bercanda kok!" ucap Yuu sambil tertawa melihat tingkah Mika yang berubah menjadi malu malu kucing

"aku pikir kau tidak bisa bercanda." gumam Mika

"Huh? kata siapa?" tanya Yuu lalu menarik wajah Mika dan kembali mencium bibir mungilnya, tapi bukan Mika namanya kalau dia dikalahkan oleh Yu dalam cium mencium, heii siapa yang seme disini?! Dan akhirnya mika pun membalas lumatan Yuu dengan ganas(?)

"U-ugh!" Yu yang mendapat serangan tiba tiba dari Mika pun hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya(?)

"oii, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak seseorang

"Guren Teme! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?!" protes Yu tidak terima, sedang asik asiknya ciuman kok malah di ganggu?!

"Suka-suka dong! Dan lagi aku ini gurumu! Jaga sopan santunmu!" Protes Guren gk terima

"Huh? Buat apa bersikap sopan jika gurunya adalah kau? Sudahlah kita pergi saja!" Dan Yu pun menarik mika kembali ke kelas

"TEME! Awas kau Yu!" dan Gurenpun mencak mencak sendiri di atap kayak orang gila(?) /digebukin

.

.

.

- **FIN-**

* * *

Yo minna! gomen kalau ceritanya gk bisa muasin para reader, gomen kalau pendek, gomen kalau banyak typo!

Hountouni Gomennasai! soalnya kami baru! ya ini cerita dibuat oleh 2 orang, jadi gomen kalau pendek!

Tolong Review dan juga Saran Kritiknya agar bisa membuat kami lebih berkembang!

.

.

.

.

 **Review?**


End file.
